


It That Was You

by CommanderGay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, but really not enough to scare you away from reading this shit, vague thoughts of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst and flashbacks and more angst. You little shits ganged up on me telling me Lexa is always the one that gets hurts in everyone's angst fics so I figured I'd give you all what you wanted! (kinda) Lexa still gets hurt in this shit but it's Clarke's POV so I mean it's something right? jfc I need sleep fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It That Was You

**Author's Note:**

> jfc it's 2:30AM and I have work in the morning. I hate myself.  
> The song I listened to during this is not English but you want to be weird and listen to it then it's called If That Was You by Sunmi and I love it so much adfjhdlajhfdjsks

The rain has been pouring nonstop for the last three days; shitty weather to match my shitty mood. However many drops of saltwater that has fallen down my cheeks is the same amount of water that has fallen from the sky.

"How could you be so stupid, Clarke Griffin..." I say to myself.

* * *

_"Clarke Griffin, I promise everything is going to be okay." She says as she wraps her arms around me. "You're going to find someone else. You're going to fall in love with someone else and you'll be so happy and you won't ever think about that dickwad Finn again."_

_I snuggle into her embrace even more, finding comfort in her arms and in her words. I can feel myself calming down and my tears stopping._

_"Lexa," she squeezes my shoulders tightly._ _"You're amazing, you know that?"_

_She laughs lightly. "You know I'm always be here for you, Clarke. You will always have me, if not anyone else. I'll be standing right beside you holding your hand_ _and helping you through it all, ready to pick up the pieces when you are broken. I promise."_

_"Thank you, Lex. You're the best friend anyone could have and I'm so glad you're all mine."_

_"You're mine until someone else finds their way into your heart." She chuckles again._

_"Of course."_

* * *

I get out of my car and join the rain on this dreary night. The wind blows hard against my face as the rain pelts my body, soaking me within the first few seconds I step out of my car. I lifelessly walk toward the beach I had been parked in front of for over an hour already and look out at the black ocean. The waves are angrily crashing on the beach tonight. I see I'm not the only thing that's pissed with me. I unconsciously shiver from the ice cold wind and rain, but I don't care. Not one bit. It only reminds me of her more.

* * *

_"Who comes to the beach in the winter???" I exclaim, rubbing my hands together to keep them warm for just a little longer._

_"It's not winter yet, Clarke." Lexa says, turning around to face me. She looks at my hands at work on themselves and comes closer. She grabs both of my hands in hers and rubs them together, adding even more friction and warming my hands better than I was doing. "It's not even that cold out, I don't know why you're shivering."_

_"You_ would _think it's not cold."_ _I glare at her. "Your heart feels right at home right now, I bet." She lets out a loud laugh and I can't help but smile. "I need to find you a warm place to melt your frozen heart."_

_"That's why I have you, Clarke." Her smile is wide and really only reserved for me. "You melt my frozen heart."_

_"Then why are you torturing me with this visit to the beach?? You don't expect me to go in the water do you??"_

_"Of course not, stupid!" She lets go of my hands and smacks me on the shoulder. "I just wanted to come down here with you. It's so nice coming out here when no one else is here. It's peaceful. You have to see the sunset on the beach, it's amazing. I remember you told me that you've never seen the sunset on the beach before and I had to be your first."_

_"I told you that one of the first times we spoke to each other. You remember that?"_

_"I remember everything you have told me."_

_We walk down the beach for a few more minutes with our arms linked before I smirk to myself._

_"What?" Lexa asks._

_"I was just thinking," I say slowly, wondering if I should continue or not. "What makes you think Finn didn't take me to see my first beach sunset?"_

_Lexa stops in her tracks and turns to face me completely. "He better not have or I'll kill him! That's not fair! I knew you longer and he took your beach sunset virginity???" She groans in frustration, annoyance evident on her face. I laugh at how childish she's being and she shoots daggers at me with her glare. "It's not funny, Clarke. Not at all. I wanted to be your first." She lets out a pathetic groan. "I shouldn't have waited until it got colder out. I should have just taken you the first moment I could. I just wanted to ma..."_

_"Lexa!" She stops her complaining and looks back at me, shooting daggers once again. "I only asked what makes you_ think _he didn't. I didn't say that he_ did."

_She stares at me for a moment longer, blinking. "So... Did he..?"_

_I laugh again from how cute my best friend is acting. "No, he did not take my beach sunset virginity, Lexa Woods."_

_Lexa is silent for a beat as she processes my words."So this is your first time?"_

_"Yes, Lex. It's my first time."_

_The older girl's face brightens as she smiles at me, excited once again. "Great! I'm going to pop that cherry tonight! The sunsets are so much better when the weather cools down, I promise. That's why I'm only bringing you now." She laces are hand together and we continued forward. "How are you anyway?"_

_"What do you mean?" I ask._

_"How are you doing now with the whole Finn thing? I know it's been a couple of months since the breakup and you've been acting perfectly fine, but we never talk about it. You never bring it up and I never bring it up, so I'm just wondering.. Are you really doing okay, Clarke?"_

_I smile up at her. "I'm doing great, really. Yes, he was my first love. Yes, it still hurts to really think about him sometimes. But he_ cheated _on me. I'm more_ mad _at myself for being with someone like that than_ sad _about it. I_ _should have dumped him before it happened. He was total ass anyway but I was blinded by love and stupidity."_

_"Thank god you know that now. I seriously wanted to knock you in the head so many times when you were with him." I push at her playfully and she laughs lightly._

_"You're a big part of my fast recovery, Lex. You're a_  huge _part of it. You've been with me through it all. You let me cry when I needed it, you took all of my rude remarks toward you when I was angry, you took care of me during the few hundred times when I was too drunk to stand.. I owe you so much."_

_"You don't owe me anything, Clarke. All I need from you is to know you're fine."_

_I look at my best friend and smile happily. "I am. I'm perfect." She smiles her perfect smile back at me and at that moment, I feel like she's all I really need._

* * *

My legs give in and I drop to the ground. My knees sink into the muddy sand and I press my hand into the sand as well to keep myself from completely falling. I can't hold it in anymore as the rain combines with my tears and I let out my first loud sob. I'm breaking down completely tonight. In the beginning, I was always a mess in need to be cleaned up. After a while, I just stopped everything. I stopped sobbing, I stopped eating, I stopped talking to my friends, I stopped going out. I only cried and slept.

Raven was always there, trying to comfort me and cheer me up. Forcing me to eat, making me get up and walk around, telling me about how Octavia or Bellamy or Monty were doing; telling me how much they wanted to see me. She wasn't Lexa, though. It was impossible for her to fix me and she knew it. Only Lexa could do that, and we both knew that wouldn't be happening.

I had screwed up for the last time.

* * *

_"I bought you those Red Hots, Clarke, you better share them."_

_I pout up at Lexa from her comfy lap on her couch. "But they all want to be in my mouth."_

_"My dick wants to be in your mouth and I don't see you jumping at the chance for that." She darts her hand into my bag of Red Hots swiftly and pulls out a small handful, throwing them into her mouth before I can do anything._

_"You don't have a dick, Lexa. Obviously I'm not jumping at the chance for that. That'd just be plain weird." I shiver and an image of Lexa with a penis fills my mind. "Ew no! Now I can see it! God no, that's horrible!!! I'm scarred for life!!"_

_Lexa is laughing loudly now, her feminine laugh that was far from what you'd expect coming from such a.._ not _feminine girl pulls the disturbing image from my mind and I focus on her face from the angle I'm laying at. Her face always looked so beautiful to me, her sharp jawline could cut diamonds and her eyes could challenge the trees for who wore green better (and she'd definitely win).  I reach my hand up to follow the line that said jaw or hers back and forth. I was envious of her when we first met through my best friend Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln. I was jealous of her perfect look, her perfect body, her perfect voice._

_'I would never be as beautiful as Lexa Woods.' 'I would never be as athletic as Lexa Woods.' 'I would never get as many girls as Lexa Woods could.' Those were just a few things I thought in the beginning. That all changed once I grew closer to her. I was no longer envious of her. She was gorgeous, but she had her flaws just as I did. She was beautiful, but she didn't see it that way. She was athletic, but she was so insecure about her body. She could get as many girls as she wanted, but she would turn down every single pursuer. I didn't understand why and I didn't think I ever would. Whenever I asked, she would merely say, "I'm just not interested."_

_But all of that made her more beautiful in my eyes._

_"I bet I'd have a big dick if I were a guy." She says, pulling me back into the present day._

_"I bet you'd be a sexy guy." I say. "You're already a sexy girl."_

_"Would you date me if I was a guy?" She asks me, looking down into my eyes with amusement._

_I pretend to think really hard. "You're such a perv already as a girl. I couldn't handle how perverted you'd be as a man."_

_"Hey!" Lexa exclaims, lifting her hips up a little to jostle me around. "You know you love my perverted ways, don't deny it!"_

_"Hmmph" I smile up at her, continuing to run her fingers along her jawline. "I like you just the way you are, Sexy Lexy. No need to be a guy."_

_"Good." Lexa says, rolling her eyes at the nickname she hates but only lets me use. "Because I'm all you've got."_

_I close my eyes and smile at the thought and slid my hand down to play with the fingers of her free hand as the other rubs little circles against my hip._

_"And_ I'm _all_ you've _got." I say back._

_We don't say anything for a while after that._

_Finally, I speak up again. "I don't need anyone but you, Lexa. Don't let me get another boyfriend, okay? Or girlfriend."_

_"Okay Clarke. I won't."_

_"Same goes for you. You can't have a girlfriend."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

"Fuck.." I cry out, my sobs growing louder and louder. It was 11 PM last time I checked the time, which was an hour or two ago probably. No one is at the beach at this time. Even if it wasn't so damn late, the weather would sure enough keep everybody inside.

Here I am, crying in the middle of the night at a deserted beach where no one knows where I am.

"FUCK!" I scream up at the sky, the raindrops piercing my face like little knives. I get up from my spot and stumble toward the water. The first wave that hits me is like a block of ice against my covered feet. I ignore the painful feeling and take another step into the water.

No one would know I was gone until the morning. Maybe not even then. I'm not important anymore. I'm not significant in anyone's life anymore. No one would know I was gone until probably a week.

I take another couple of steps into the water and another huge waves hits me full force, slamming into my stomach. I stop my progress deeper into the water immediately and cry out from the hard, cold feeling. I want to continue forward, but I can't. Instead, I turn around and run out of the water. I don't stop running once I'm out of the below freezing ocean. I don't stop running when I reach my car. I don't stop running when I see the first few houses. I only stop running when I can physically no longer run.

But that doesn't stop me from moving. I'm shivering and can't think clearly, but my feet keep moving. My feet have a mind of their own as my actual mind won't take a break from the memories that are more painful that the ocean water I was just in.

* * *

_"Lexa, why are you acting like this lately?" I ask, confused by her sudden coldness. She hadn't been like this toward me since before we became best friends._

_"I'm not acting any way." Is all she says, refusing to look at me._

_"Jess..." I say, grabbing her shoulder. She pulls away for the third time. Frustration is finally starting to fill in me and I explode."You're upset because I found someone I actually have feelings for, aren't you?"_

_"You said we only needed each other." She says back._

_"I SAID THAT ALMOST A YEAR AGO!" I yell, annoyed at how childish she's being. "You can't seriously think I meant that forever??"_

_"You didn't even tell me about this girl until you started dating her!" She yells back, turning around to finally look at me. Her eyes are wet with unfallen tears and her expression is hard and fierce; I can almost see the fire in her eyes. "What kind of a friend doesn't tell their so-called best friend that they are talking to someone until they are actually dating the bitch!!??"_

_"I didn't think it was important for you to know! And I thought you'd be happy for me!!"_

_"You told Octavia and Raven but you couldn't fucking tell me?? Fuck you, Clarke. Fuck you."_

_"I'm not your girlfriend, Lexa! I don't fucking need to tell you everything!"_

_It happens so fast I almost don't even catch the change: one moment her face is full of anger and the next it's all replaced by dejected and pained look and it's when I notice the first stream of tears leave her watery eyes. I_ _immediately regret everything I said during this fight._

_"Lexa.. I-"_

_I don't get to finish before she turns away and leaves my apartment without another word._

* * *

_"So you two are officially unofficial then?"_

_"For the last time, yes. I deleted her number, gave her her stuff back, everything already. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"_

_"Just gotta make sure, Clarkey-Poo. It was confusing to follow your weird relationship with Nylah since the beginning."_

_"Shut up, Raven." I kick her leg hard._

_"You bitch, that hurt bitch." She groans, bends sideways to rub the spot. She rolls herself completely out of from up the car she's working on to look at me. "Did you tell Lexa that you two are officially unofficial yet?"_

_"I did." I say. "She didn't care as much as I thought she would, honestly. I thought she'd be so happy to hear it, since she didn't like the girl to begin with.."_

_"Well.. Can you blame her for not acting as you expected?" Raven asks, sitting up from her spot and leaning against the bumper of the car. "You made her feel like shit when you didn't tell her about Nylah in the first place. And then that fight you got in when you did tell her.. It hurt her. A lot. So you can't blame her for keeping her distance from that subject now."_

_"Did she tell you it still bothers her?" I ask, concerned for my best friend even after all this time._

_"No, but she doesn't have to. It's obvious._ _"_

_"Am I just_ that _oblivious to this stuff?"_

_Raven shrugs. "Yeah, a little." I sigh sadly as Raven situates herself back on the creeper. "Maybe this is a good thing, though."_

_"What is?"_

_"Her being more cautious with you..."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"I just... Don't want see anyone get hurt..."_

_I don't understand, but I don't push further on the matter. I'm just annoyed by her saying it in the first place. Cautious with me about what?_

* * *

_"You've been so distant with me lately, Lex.." I say to her from the couch. We had just gotten into another fight about something stupid. We were just sitting on the couch like usual and I called her my soulmate; It was a thing we'd say to each other all the time. She didn't say anything in response and that's pretty much how it started. "What's going on with you?"_

_"It's for the best, Clarke." she says quietly. She's standing up now, looking like she wants to leave. I'm asking questions to keep that from happening._

_"Why would it be for the best? I don't understand you. We used to talk like this all the time. Why is it so different now?"_

_"You won't understand, Clarke. You never will."_

_"Because you won't let me! You won't even give me the chance to understand! You're only pushing me away now! I'm your best friend! You're supposed to be able to tell me what's wrong!"_

_"I can't tell you! I just can't!!!" She yells, tears rimming her eyes. It was very rare for me to ever see Lexa cry, yet nowadays, I seemed to be the cause of it quiet a bit._

_"Why can't you tell me???" I push._

_"Because it would never be the same again!!!" She cries. "It would never be the same. Our friendship. You would look at me differently after it. And I refuse to let that happen. Don't make me, Clarke.. Don't make me..."_

_"It won't, Lexa! Nothing can make me look at you differently. Are you pregnant or something?"_

_"Yes, Clarke. The_ lesbian _is_ _pregnant." She deadpans._

_"Then what could be so bad?"_

_"I won't let our friendship become weird, Clarke."_

_She looks dead into my eyes and I see fear flash in hers before she comes toward me and presses her lips against mine. I sit motionless, my eyes wide in shock. Her lips are on me for only about two seconds before she slowly pulls away. Her lips are still close enough to mine so if I move only a hair forward, I would be able to kiss those lips again._

_"So I'll be the first to leave it." She says, finishing the sentence she started before the kiss._

_Before I can even process anything, Lexa pulls completely away and walks out of my apartment._

* * *

_"She's been in love with you for a long time, Clarke.. I couldn't even tell you when.." Octavia says. It had been a couple of days since Lexa kissed me and left my apartment. I had been trying to call her since then, but she seemed to have put my number on block. According to Octavia, however, she had gotten a new number instead. I tried to get a hold of her at the apartment she shared with her friend Anya, but no one lived there anymore. Lincoln told me they had moved to a new different neighborhood._

_"How did I not know... How could I be so blind..."_

_"That's a good question." Raven awkwardly chuckles. "Everyone knew. It was so obvious. You just didn't pay enough attention."_

_"I'm so stupid..." I say. I understood now.. Why she was the way she was with me. Talk of dating her if she was a guy, only needing me, why she didn't date girls, why she was so angry when I did. Why she distanced herself slightly and why she kept to herself more after that first big fight we had..._

_"I need to see her." I tell them._

_"I'm sorry babe.. She doesn't want to see you.." Octavia says sadly._

_"Why not??"_

_Octavia shrugs. "She just doesn't.."_

_"Why didn't you tell me before this happened???" I'm starting to get angry. Not with Octavia or Raven, or with Lexa, but with myself. Angry with myself for hurting her the way I did. So many times that I hurt her, broke her heart. And I didn't even know it until now._

_"It wasn't our secret to tell, Clarke.. I'm sorry.."_

* * *

At last, I stop walking. The rain had not let up one bit and the cold air is doing a number on my face, fingers, and toes. I look up to see where I am.

I'm in front of an apartment complex. An apartment complex I had stopped in front of many times but could not get the courage to actually go up to. Lincoln had accidentally let slip about this place a while back. I don't even think he ever noticed he did.

With my mind whirring, I take my first ever steps up the stairs, remembering what number her apartment was supposed to be: 536. Finally at the front door, I lift my shivering hand and knocked. The feeling of my knuckles on such a hard surface send an uncomfortable sensation of needles down my entire arm.

I stand there waiting. Waiting for what exactly, I'm not quiet sure.. It was probably two in the morning and they were most likely sleeping.

I knock again, louder this time. Nothing. I begin to panic as my shivering increases and I can barely stand. I press my head against the door and I continue to bang on it.

After what feels like a lifetime, I hear the sound of someone unlocking the door and it swings open.

"Clarke???" Anya stares wide eyed at me. She's wearing short shorts and a loose fitting white shirt and her hair is in a sloppy and falling bun; I woke her up. "Oh my god, Clarke what are you doing here???? You're soaked!! Get in here!"

She throws one of my arms around her shoulders to support me as she practically carries me to the living room couch.

"God, Clarke, you're shivering like hell.. You're gonna get hypothermia, you're freezing cold.."

"I... I don.. I don't care..." I stutter through my chattering teeth. The warmth of the house is barely noticeable from my soaking wet clothes and hair. "I... I n.. I need to..." I can't finish my words. My throat is beginning to refuse me along with the rest of my body.

"LEXA!" Anya screams in panic from in front of me. "I've got to get you out of that clothes." She pulls my jacket off of me and throws it to the ground. She looks terrified. "LEXA!!!!" She leaves my side for a second and comes back with a handful of towels. "LEXA FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!"

"Why are you screaming at me at three in the fucking morning, Anya? If you're not fucking dying then I'm going to murder you." Lexa's face finally comes into view as she comes over to the couch. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees me. Our eyes meet and I feel so much: relief, happiness, anxious, scared..

"Oh my god, Clarke." She rushes toward me, kneeling down on the ground with fear in her eyes. "Clarke what the hell are you doing here? What happened to you??"

I can see her expression change as she turns into the caregiver I had witnessed so many times in the past. She immediately pulls my shirt up over my head and arms.

"Anya, get clothes out of my dresser now." She orders her roommate. Anya runs out of sight and she's back again within less than a minute with clothes. I can see the panic in both girls' eyes, but Lexa's demeanor shows nothing but calm; she learned that from me: don't look panicked or scared or worried if you ever do first aid on someone, it'll just bring more panic to them. She snaps my bra off with a quick swoop, exposing my top half to the two girls. If circumstances had been different, I would have shied away. But I barely notice as she slips a baggy pajama shirt over my head.

"Get her pants, Anya." she orders again as she grabs a towel and wraps it around my shivering body. She grabs another towel and begins to dry my hair. "

"Lexa, I-"

"Don't talk right now, Clarke. Don't say a word." She says, her eyes focused on the task of warming me up.

They finish redressing me and cover me with layers of blankets on the couch. Anya had tried to call for an ambulance, but I refused. Now she's making hot chocolate for me. Lexa is sitting on the couch with me watching me intently as though I'm a frog on dissection day in school. How I want for her to come closer. To hold my hand and tell me everything was going to be alright.

"Here." Anya says when she returns with the cup of hot chocolate. She sets it on the coffee table for me and looks from to Lexa to me again. She smiles sadly and bends down to give me a tight hug. I missed Anya so much too. Even if I could have sworn she hated my guts. She was like an annoying gnat I couldn't swat away but I lost her along with my best friend that day and I realized just how much she meant to me as well. "I missed you, Clarke." She whispers in my ear before standing up straight again. She takes one last look at me and Lexa before leaving.

And then we are alone. Me and Lexa on the living room couch. I want to say something, but I can't. I'ms still so cold and my body refuses to stay still.

I grab the hot chocolate with my shaking hands and drink from it. The heat fills my body, warming my insides as much as it can. I shiver violently, my hands threatening to spill the hot drink all over the blankets.

"Clarke, you're still shaking so bad.." Lexa said. She take the cup from my hands and sets it back down on the coffee table. "How has this not warmed you enough yet?"

I shake my head. "That's why I had you.." I say what she had said to me the first time we watched the sunset on the beach. I can feel her looking at me, but I don't turn her way as I continue to shiver.

Without a word, she lifts the blankets enough to scoot inside of them with me and wraps her arms around me. Her body presses against mine and I shiver again. Not from the cold, though. I shiver from the contact with the girl I haven't seen in months. The girl I wanted to see more than anything. The girl I needed to apologize to but never had the chance to. My insides tingle and I suddenly feel lightheaded. I place my head on her shoulder and breathe in her scent: mint and oranges.

"What were you thinking, Clarke? Why would you walk down here in the freezing rain at three in the morning? Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself sick?"

"I'm hurting.." I mumble against her shoulder.

"Where?" She pulls me away to get a better look at me.

I place my hand over my heart. "You promised me you would always be there for me. You would hold my hand through everything and pick up the pieces when I was broken. I'm broken, Lexa.. I'm shattered.. And you haven't been there to help me pick up the pieces.. You promised.."

"Clarke.. I-"

"I'm sorry, Lexa." I say. "I'm so sorry.. I can't believe I didn't see it this whole time. You were suffering because of me for two years. I was breaking your heart and I didn't even know. You were always there to mend my pain, but I was the one causing yours."

"Clarke.. You-"

"I deserve this.. I deserved the pain for the last three months.."

"Clarke. This isn't some kind of payback-"

"I know it's not. But Lexa.. I'm dying here.. I need you back.."

Lexa only looks at me, sadness in her beautiful teary green eyes. "Clarke.. I - I can't.. I can't just go back to being your best friend. Not after everything that happened. Not after I did that. It would never be the same and you know it. It hurts me too much.. I thought I could live happily with you as just my friend - that I'd get over my feelings for you - but they just grew every day I was with you. I can't handle the pain anymore, Clarke. I'm sorry.."

"Not knowing you were in love with me was my first mistake.." I say quietly. "But it wasn't my only one.. I didn't realize how much I need you until you left, Lexa.. I didn't realize how much I loved being with you. How much I felt comfortable lying in my bed with you when we were too lazy to get up and do something. Or when you held my hand, how much I felt its warmth and it was the only thing I needed.. How quickly I got over Finn or how much I didn't even care about my relationship with Nylah. It would have been different if that was you, Lexa. I never let myself think about it, but it was you that I needed. Always you."

At this point, tears are effortlessly streaming down my cheeks.

"I could be nothing. I could have nothing. It wouldn't have mattered to me as long as you were right with me. It would have all been okay. But the moment you left my side, everything crashed down on me. Reality hit me and I realized how much I had been hiding it from myself. Lexa.. My biggest mistake was not knowing how in love with you I am until it was too late.. You won't believe me now - you probably think I'm just saying this now so I can have you back for selfish reasons. But I had to let you know.. I love you more than anything else in this world.. I'm so sorry.. I-"

I feel Lexa's lips on mine and in that moment I feel like nothing else in the world mattered more than her lips. I kiss her back without hesitation as I hold her face in my hands. Lexa's lips are soft and welcoming. Just what I need. Just what I always needed.

"I love you, Lexa." I say when we separate for breath.

"I love you, Clarke."

This is much better than the first time we kissed. The first time, I didn't know how I felt. This time, I know exactly what I feel. Exactly what I want. I want Lexa Woods. Forever. Always. Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you fuckers think.  
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @ Itsthecommander


End file.
